


Touchdown

by whiskywrites



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskywrites/pseuds/whiskywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jim,” Len warned, wrapping a hand around Jim’s forearm where it was draped across Len’s lap and moving it out of the way. “Can’t you see I’m trying to pay attention to this game? C’mon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from a friend who said they couldn't write porn, so I offered to go to the trouble. Also not beta-ed so I won't mind if you (gently) point out typos or grammar issues. Enjoy!

Jim flopped down onto the couch and shoved himself back against the arm, glaring at Len where he sat at the opposite end. He’d been completely engrossed in the football game for the past hour and Jim was more than a little fed up. It was a cold and dreary Sunday and Jim was bored. And Len was watching football.

“Goddamnit, didn’t you see that defense? You can’t throw _through_ people, you incompetent…” Len trailed off, grumbling under his breath. Jim rolled his eyes. It was like this every Sunday.

Jim stretched out and poked Len in the thigh with his foot. “Bones, wanna watch a movie?”

“No, Jim, I’m watching the game and quit distracting me, this is important,” Len replied, keeping his eyes on the TV. Jim sighed heavily and scooted across the couch, pressing his thigh along the length of Len’s own. He wriggled a bit and then settled, leaning his head on Len’s shoulder and crossing his arms over his chest.

He made it through three more minutes of the game before his attention started to wander again. He sighed dramatically and tilted his head to press a kiss to Len’s neck. Len hummed in the back of his throat but kept his attention on the game. Jim shifted his body so that it was turned more towards Len and pressed closer to him, dragging his lips slowly up Len’s neck to his ear. He took his earlobe between his teeth and nibbled it gently.

“Jim,” Len warned, wrapping a hand around Jim’s forearm where it was draped across Len’s lap and moving it out of the way. “Can’t you see I’m trying to pay attention to this game? C’mon.”

“You can pay attention,” Jim murmured into his shoulder. “Just let me have my fun. I’m not asking you to stop watching.”

“Fine,” Len grumbled, sinking down a bit deeper into the couch. “But don’t expect any reciprocation.”

“Oh, I won’t,” Jim said, smirking. “I won’t.”

Jim reached for Len’s jeans, popping the button and sliding the zipper down slowly. He let them fall open against Len’s hips and slid his fingers teasingly along the waistband of his boxers. Len’s hips shifted slightly, but his gaze stayed on the game. Jim slipped his hand into Len’s boxers and stroked over his hardening cock, scratching his nails lightly through the hair surrounding it. He wrapped his hand around it and gently pulled it out of Len’s shorts, pushing the waistband down far enough to be out of the way but not bothering with pulling Len’s pants off further.

“Goddamnit,” Len muttered, eyes fixed on the TV screen.

“How’s the game, Bones?” Jim asked, leaning up to mouth at Len’s neck and squeezing his cock quickly before starting to slide his fist along it, feeling it harden in his hand.

“Uh,” Len started and then cleared his throat. “S’good. But this offense needs to get their shit together.”

“Oh, really? What would you recommend?” Jim bit down on Len’s shoulder, dragging his teeth along the skin. He tightened his grip on Len’s dick and rubbed his thumb against the skin just below the head. Len’s breathing was starting to speed up and Jim smiled, quickening his pace on Len’s cock.

“Maybe, uh… Jesus. Maybe less throwing and more running,” Len said through gritted teeth. Jim grinned and kissed Len’s cheek, nuzzling him gently with his nose before returning his attentions to his neck. He sucked and licked as he worked his hand along Len’s cock, letting him twitch and rock his hips minutely into his grip. Jim watched as Len finally let his head fall back along the back of the couch and let out a quiet moan.

“God, that’s nice, Jim,” Len murmured, fucking up into Jim’s fist in earnest. Len raised an arm and flung it over his eyes, groaning. “Feels so good.”

“Yeah, baby, just like tha- Holy fuck, did you see that pass? That was incredible!” Jim took his hands off of Len and sat back against the couch, leaving his boyfriend panting and confused.  Len gave him a look and slid his hand along the back of Jim’s shoulder and up into his hair, massaging at his scalp.

“Bones, not now, can’t you see the game’s on? Like did you see that pass?” Jim shook Len’s hand off and tucked his feet underneath himself on the couch, his eyes glued to the TV. “This is some seriously good football.”

“Jim…” Len began, frowning at Jim, his cock still hard and laying against his belly, leaving a wet spot forming on his t-shirt. “Jim, are you seriously gonna-“

“No seriously, this game. Bones, quit bugging me and let me watch,” Jim responded, not even bothering to hide the huge grin on his face. Len harrumphed and crossed his arms, shoving himself back into the couch cushions and glaring at the TV. Jim chuckled to himself and watched Len pout out of the corner of his eye. He trained his gaze on the TV and sat with his hands folded neatly in his lap, waiting for Len to cave. It didn’t take long before Len’s hand was wrapping around his own cock, working it through his fist. Jim let him go at it for a few moments before turning to watch him. He had closed his eyes and pushed his t-shirt up and was pinching lightly at one of his own nipples while he twisted his fist around his cock.

Jim chuckled, warm and deep, and Len’s eyes slowly opened and met his. “So how’s that football game that was oh so important, Bones?”

“Shut up,” Len groaned, rubbing his hand down his belly and back up to his nipple. “I’m sorry I was ignoring you. Now are you gonna come over here or do I have to finish without you?”

Jim grinned and scooted closer to Len, leaning in to kiss him. He pressed their lips together and sucked Len’s top lip between his own, nibbling on it. Len sighed into his mouth, his hand on his cock speeding up in response to Jim’s kissing. His other hand slid up into Jim’s thick hair, cradling Jim’s head as they kissed.  Jim pulled away and swung a leg over Len’s lap, straddling his hips and covering Len’s body with his own. He quickly pulled his own shirt off and then interrupted Len, who had not stopped jerking himself, to pull his off. He took both of Len’s hands in his and squeezed, leaning close for another deep kiss.

Len squeezed Jim’s hands in return and then pulled them away, wrapping them instead around Jim’s back, pressing against his shoulder blade and his hip. Jim tilted his head and moaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue along Len’s lips and then into his mouth. Len responded, sucking Jim’s tongue and pressing his body closer using the leverage his grip afforded him. Jim took his hands from where they had been splayed across Len’s belly and fumbled with his own sweatpants, sliding them down his legs along with his underwear and kicking everything off onto the floor. They broke apart for a moment so that Jim could help Len kick his way out of his jeans. Jim yanked them down Len’s legs and ended up kneeling on the floor in front of him to be able to pull them off completely.

When Len’s jeans were laying in a pile in front of the couch, Jim looked up at Len from his place on the floor and smirked. He leaned forward and placed a kiss against Len’s knee, sliding his hands up Len’s hairy shins, over his knees and along his thighs. He followed his hands with his mouth, pressing lips and tongue against Len’s skin as he slid up into his lap again. Jim tucked his knees against the outside of Len’s hips and sank down onto this lap, pressing their cocks together. Len moaned, his chin sinking forward onto his chest as he reached to grip at Jim’s biceps. Across the room, the crowd on the TV cheered, loud and distracting.

“Shit,” Len muttered, reaching behind him and groping along the backrest of the couch for the TV remote. He quickly shut the TV off and tossed the remote away along the couch. “Sorry. Where were we darlin’?”

“Right here,” Jim said, leaning in and pressing his lips to Len’s. Len hummed and wrapped his arms tightly around Jim’s waist, pulling him in close again and rocking his hips up into Jim’s. They kissed and moved together for a while before Jim reached down and wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, pressing them together. Len sighed and fucked up against Jim’s cock, hands flexing where they still gripped his arms.

“Here, baby,” Jim whispered, letting go of himself and gripping Len’s cock. He swiped his hand quickly across the head, collecting the moisture there and rubbing it down the length of Len’s cock. Len cried out and arched his back, pressing his hips against Jim’s body and throwing his head back against the backrest of the couch. His fingers continued to twitch and squeeze where they gripped at Jim’s biceps as Jim jerked him. Jim leaned forward to suck one of Len’s nipples into his mouth and Len’s breath caught audibly in his throat.

“Jim, darlin’, please,” Len choked out, his entire body straining against Jim’s. Jim smiled into Len’s chest and kissed his way up to his neck, biting gently at the sensitive skin there. Len moaned and jerked, spreading his legs further apart beneath Jim’s body. One of Len’s hands slid around to clutch at Jim’s back.

“That’s it, Bones, let it go,” Jim said, kissing Len’s neck and stroking his free hand lovingly along Len’s chest as Len began to shake beneath him. He tightened his grip on Len’s cock, still slick with precome, and sped up his movements. Len arched, his fingers digging into Jim’s skin, and began to come, spurting across his belly and Jim’s hand. Jim pulled him into a kiss as he worked him through the last spasms, feeling Len’s muscles quivering and hearing his quiet moans against Jim’s lips.

When Len’s body started to relax, Jim broke the kiss and leaned against him, covering Len’s body with his own while he came down. Len slowly slid his arms around Jim’s waist and squeezed once before placing his hands on Jim’s hips and pushing him away.

“Bones?” Jim asked, confused as Len arranged him on his lap.

“Your turn,” Len muttered, pulling Jim forward and wrapping his wide-palmed hand around Jim’s cock. Jim hummed agreeably and shifted his knees so that he could rub his cock against Len’s come-slick belly. “Yeah, that’s good. Come on, Jim.”

“You got it, Bones,” Jim sighed, burying his face in Len’s neck and rocking his hips against Len’s belly. Len worked a hand between their bodies and pressed it against Jim’s cock, holding him down against Len’s belly and giving him more friction. Jim moaned into his neck and twisted his hips faster, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around Len’s neck. Jim felt Len kiss his hair, using his palm to press Jim’s dick harder into his own belly and reaching his other hand around to squeeze at Jim’s ass. Jim gasped against Len’s neck and let his knees slide out wider so that he was pressing harder down into Len’s body.

Len’s hand flexed against Jim’s ass cheek and the hand on Jim’s cock slid up to press the head more firmly against Len’s belly. Jim sighed and inhaled quickly as he came against Len’s firm abdomen, messing his skin up even further as his come spread between them. Len rubbed soothingly at his lower back as Jim moved his hips through the last of it and collapsed down against Len’s body. Jim breathed heavily against Len’s neck, nuzzling the sweaty skin gently before placing a gentle kiss there.

Len wrapped his arms tightly around Jim’s back and sighed. Jim shifted slightly and raised his head to look up at Len, his tired eyes twinkling. “You wanna put the game back on, Bones?”

“Nope,” Len said, smiling softly. “I can watch it later, I turned on the recording just in case you decided to get devious. Good idea, huh? Right now I just wanna take a nap. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds perfect,” Jim murmured sleepily, pushing himself to his feet and offering Len a hand. “Bathroom to clean up, then bed?”

Len took his hand and hauled himself to his feet, stepping into Jim’s space and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Lead the way, Jim.”

Jim smirked and pulled Len out of the room by the hand. “It’s a good thing you recorded the game, Bones. You know why?”

“Why’s that, Jim?”

“Because,” Jim said, grinning. “It means I get to practice distracting you more than once.”

 


End file.
